Nurse Joy of New Bark Town
Walking through a foggy forest, Ash, Misty and Brock are heading to New Bark Town to register for the Johto League. After being lost, Misty scolds Ash Ketchum and the two of them get into a small tiff before Brock steps in and breaks up the two. Misty's Togepi then hops out of Misty's arms and Pikachu follows after it to a lake. Seeing a mysterious Pokémon, later revealed to be Suicune, on a formation at the middle of the lake, the three of them become somewhat transfixed upon seeing it. When Suicune noticed them, it runs away. Ash tries to follow it but falls off the edge of the hill that he and the others were standing upon; Pikachu and Togepi soon following after. Becoming alarmed by his disappearance, Misty and Brock follow after Ash soon also trip and fall. Making a small appearance after this event, Jigglypuff walks by and seems to find it fun and slides down the hill as well. Jessie, James and Meowth are walking out of the same forest, making many references to food to note that they are hungry. They find a Pokémon Lab, where Professor Elm mistakes Jessie as Nurse Joy and tells her to check up on his Totodile. They encounter Professor Elm's Totodile shortly after talking with the professor as the Totodile bites Meowth's tail and sprays water at James' face. Confirming bringing it to the Pokémon Center as she imposes as Nurse Joy, Jessie picks it up and they run out of the lab. Finally reaching New Bark Town, it's made clear that the trio is tired. Brock reads the sign that the three of them have reached and Ash becomes pumped to soon be entering the Johto League. With all his psyching up at that point, he starts to run off to be going to take on new challengers before Brock grabs him and tells him that he needs to be registering before he does anything of the sort. On the way of walking into New Bark Town, Misty makes a comment about Nurse Joy probably running the Pokémon Center in that area as well. Excited to see Nurse Joy, Brock tells Ash and Misty to be going to the Pokémon Center, but when they reach there, they are met by Nurse Joy's Chansey. Chansey then presses a button after Brock speculates on Chansey not being Nurse Joy and a screen appears. A recording of Nurse Joy plays on the screen and says that she is with Professor Elm and will be back by 2:00. Noting the time on the clock, Misty directs Ash's attention to it where he states that it is 3:30. Brock gets concerned about Nurse Joy and makes a big deal of it to both Ash and Misty before forcing them to find her. However, when the three of them reach the laboratory, they see that there's police surrounding the premises where they see another familiar face, Officer Jenny. When Brock sees Officer Jenny, he offers to be giving her a bouquet of flowers. However, as usual, Misty pulls him back by his collar and tows him away. Afterward, Ash asks about what's been going on around the area, and that's when he, Brock and Misty rush inside; they see Nurse Joy scolding Professor Elm for being careless. Brock rushes up to her and holds her hands in his flirtatious state but is shoved away by Misty again. Ash and his friends learn about the stolen Totodile and talk about the starters that are offered in both New Bark Town and Pallet Town. Being soon questioned about having met Professor Oak, Professor Elm falls in a long winded rant to Brock about how he was one of Oak's top students and other things that he could be mentioning worth any merit while Misty and Ash focused more on the Cyndaquil that Nurse Joy took from Elm. After this, one of the police officers brings a plaster mold of Team Rocket's footprints. Using this sample of their footprints, Officer Jenny's Growlithe tracks down Team Rocket and the Totodile. The next scene shows Team Rocket with the Totodile having chomped down on Jessie's hair. While the three of them are making comments about the Totodile, they soon come to a phone booth and plan to be making a call to the boss. Meowth was going to be making the call first, though Jessie smacks him away with the door of the booth and tells him that she 'knows how he operates' and claims that he would be taking all the credit. While the two of them have an argument, James just walks past them and goes to be making the phone call while the two of them are busy fighting with one another. Officer Jenny and the trio come across Team Rocket after Growlithe had found them. After commenting on who's who at the sight of one another, Team Rocket recites their motto and then makes a comment on how they can't give Totodile back because it won't let go of Jessie's hair. Scolding the three of them, Ash tries to ask them if their conscience bothers them at all. Afterward, Team Rocket attempts to run away, where Ash then sends out his Bulbasaur and tells it to use Vine Whip to trip Team Rocket. Soon after this, a battle ensues between Ash and Team Rocket with Ash retrieving Totodile from Jessie. After getting Totodile, Officer Jenny tells her Growlithe to go in and apprehend the three of them before James sends out his Weezing and tells it to use Sludge on Growlithe. Finishing up the battle and defeating Team Rocket once again, Totodile is returned to Professor Elm by Ash and friends. Later that day, Nurse Joy registers Ash for the Johto League. Ash and his friends then leave New Bark Town, unaware of Jigglypuff, which follows after them. Pokemon #Chansey #Cyndaquil Screenhots 185-1.jpg 184-1.jpg 179-2.jpg 178-1458330851.jpg 177-1458330851.jpg 176-2.jpg 175-3.jpg 168-1458330850.jpg 165-0.jpg 164.jpg 153-1.jpg 152-3.jpg 151-2.jpg 144-3.jpg 142-1.jpg 139-1.jpg 162-1458334152.jpg 132-3.jpg 131-1.jpg 126-1.jpg 129-1458334152.jpg 125-1.jpg 124-3.jpg 123-2.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Red Hair Category:Johto Region Category:Animal Empathy Category:Twins Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Screenshots Category:Nurse Category:Siblings